Matt
by CherrySugarCube
Summary: Matt and Mello, two exceptional and talented young men, share a room together but they just don't get along with each other. What will happen when Matt asks Mello to come to the downtown with him, using Mello's weakness, chocolate, as a lure…?


**Yay, I'm back again ~ ! With another fic.**

**At first I'd like to announce that this fic is dedicated to my dear friend, Corsac Fox, who have been a great friend to me and read my previous stories and given me good advice and comments. Corsac Fox, thank you very much. I managed to finish this just on time for your birthday but for Christmas this might be a bit too early. Yet still, this is both birthday and Christmas present for you. I decided to write a fic with this specific pairing since you said it's your favorite one at the moment. Hope you (and everyone else as well) enjoy reading this. (: **

**

* * *

**

There was this one irritating guy called Matt. He always followed me wherever I went. He was like a puppy, one very irritating brainless puppy.

I happened to share a room together with him at Wammy's House. Matt had been bothering me ever since he was brought to Wammy's. Wammy's was an orphanage for so called "talented children" who were brought there to get some special education. I was one of them – a special kid. Well, not just _one _of them… To be exact, I was the second _best. Only_ one kid was claimed to be better than me and I was working my ass off to beat him. Unfortunately, most of the time failing.

Matt on the other hand was claimed to be the third best but I just didn't understand why. He _never_ did anything… Seriously, he never did _anything at all_ – except played with his stupid gameboy and with every other game consoles he had… And he actually did that 24 hours a day. He used every free moment to play. That was all he ever did. And then he followed me everywhere. As if I had told him to do so. Well, I hadn't. He probably thought that we were friends or something. He seemed to think that sharing a room together automatically meant that we were friends. But I didn't need any friends. I just wanted to be the best. I wanted to beat that damn Near and friends would have just disturbed me and my studying.

Matt's irritating behavior often bugged me. Fortunately he didn't talk much. But even his presence – not to mention his constant, non-stopping gaming and the fact that he always followed right behind me – was as good reason as any for me not to like him. The other kids at least understood to stay out of my way._ Even_ Near did. But that stupid Matt didn't.  
And this time he totally ruined my beautiful, peaceful morning nap.

I had curled up on my bed under my covers, trying to get back sleep again. I had woken up for no reason at all and wanted to sleep a bit longer. But I couldn't because of Matt, that freaking stupid Matt.

"Wake up, Mello", the irritating goggle-head said, pulling my covers aside.

I was blinded by the bright light that he had turned on. I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. It was way too early. I had just woken up so I couldn't stand any bright lights or any noise – like Matt's voice (well, actually he always talked pretty quietly but that didn't change the fact that he was irritating).

"Leave me alone", I muttered against my pillow.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your daily beauty sleep but now is the time to wake up", Matt replied.

I wanted to strangle him. He was always being so wiseass… especially at the times I last wanted him to act like that. He was almost as bad as Near was… Near was the most irritating person I knew. Matt wasn't _that _bad. He was just a boring guy who didn't understand to let me be when I wanted him to do so. He was just a weird nerd. He never beat me so I didn't hate him that much. He just seemed to think that he could say anything to me and that I wanted him to follow me wherever I went. Sometimes he was actually being far too nice to me… No matter what I said to him, he always stuck with me. It was pretty stupid, in my opinion.

"I look good enough without any beauty sleep but it is up to _me _to decide when it's _my_ time to wake up, you idiot", I snapped at him.

"Oh, c'mon, Mello", he said, throwing my covers back to me. "You'll be late from breakfast."

"Why do you care?" I grumbled, leaving my covers onto my bed and standing up.

Matt shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to have some breakfast…"

I glared at him. Based on his appearance he seemed to have absolutely no sense of fashion. He was dressed in a striped shirt and jeans. And he was also wearing those odd goggles of his to cover his eyes. He always wore them and I didn't understand why. But I didn't care to understand. At least I recognized him from a distance and could avoid his company as much as possible…

I quickly changed my clothes and combed my blond hair with my fingers. Matt stood near the door, watching me doing my routines.

"Done already?" he asked impatiently.

I walked to him, really wanting to step on his toes. But I restrained myself. Why had he wakened me up in the first place? Why had he even bothered…? Probably just to piss me off as always…

I shoved him aside and walked through the doorway, without watching over my shoulder to see if he was following. But he did follow, closing the door right behind me just like some kind of very humble servant.

* * *

When I was on my way to my (and Matt's) room in the evening, I was full of one cocky albino boy, not mentioned by name, who was always acting like he was better than me. If only there had been something I could have done to beat him…

One day I would be better than him… One day _I_ would be the very best.

I opened the door of my room, now full of determination, walked in and embarrassingly stumbled and fell to the floor when something clung to my foot. I hit my forehead against the floor and for a moment I almost lost my eyesight. I was on all fours on the floor, head pounding, trying to understand what had just happened. A pair of feet appeared into my sight.

"Are you okay?" asked Matt's voice.

I looked up to him, noticing that he offered his hand to me to help me back up. I didn't grab his hand.

"Mello, can you hear me?" Matt demanded. "Are you okay?"

I stood up and straightened my shirt, facing Matt's gaze. I tasted blood in my mouth. I had probably bitten my tongue when I had hit my forehead. I looked down to see what had made me fall and noticed a wet towel. I looked back at Matt and realized that he was wearing nothing but just his boxers and the goggles around his neck.

"Why did you leave your wet towel there?" I asked, staring at him.

"Oops… It's seems that I actually did leave it there…" Matt muttered, scratching his head, looking apologetic. "Sorry… My bad… I took a shower just a moment ago and accidentally left the towel there…"

"You idiot!" I shouted at him, completely ignoring his apology. "Why did you leave it there? I almost bit my tongue off!"

"C'mon, don't exaggerate", Matt replied. "It was just an accident. It's not like I left it there on purpose to make you fall or anything…"

"How can I be sure of that you didn't?" I snapped.

"I don't understand… Why would I want to do anything like that to you…?" Matt asked, obviously playing stupid. "I just forgot to pick it up, that's all. I was lying here on my bed when you came in and fell. I had absolutely no time to react."

"I don't care! This is your fault, no matter what you say!" My day had been bad enough without Matt leaving his stuff around to make people fall and hurt themselves.

"Hey, I already apologized", the stupid redhead said to me. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to pick up your staff and stay out of my sight! Quit leaving wet towels around – and put something _on_, for heaven's sake!"

Matt looked at himself, shrugged and picked up his towel. He turned his back on me and walked back to his bed, sitting onto it.

I crossed my arms, glaring at him angrily. Matt had once again proven how damn useless and irritating he was. It was true that this was _our_ room, not mine alone. But I still wanted him to wear some clothes and not to leave his stuff around. He wasn't allowed to use this room as he wanted, not as long as I was living in there, too.

* * *

In the following morning I was allowed to sleep as long as I wanted. And it felt very good and refreshing to have a good night sleep. Matt, my totally useless roommate, didn't wake me up because it was Saturday and the breakfast wasn't served so early today. But when I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw that Matt had already woken up and was currently changing his clothes.

He heard me waking up and turned to look at me. His expression looked a bit insecure. Perhaps he thought that I was still mad at him.

And I was. I was always mad at him. Seeing his freaking stupid face just pissed me off.

"You know…" Matt began.

I sighed and looked at him.

He hesitated to continue but, however, he did. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out to the downtown together today…" he said.

I lifted an eyebrow, glaring at him. Was he serious about this? Like… _we_ two… _together_… to the downtown…? As if… that would _ever_ happen.

"No", I simply replied. "I'm busy today."

"Aw, c'mon", he said. "It'll be fun."

Fun…? Don't make me laugh, I thought. As if anything would ever be fun with that lame Matt… He just had absolutely no idea of how to have fun.

"I'll buy you some chocolate", the redhead suggested.

Chocolate… I was shocked when I suddenly found myself thinking that perhaps I could go with him.

"Please", Matt said, trying to do some idiotic puppy-eye-trick.

"Why would you like to go to the downtown anyway?" I asked him.

"I sort of… would like to buy some new games…" he replied. "I would like to go to the game shop to see if there's something new there…"

I sighed. "And you call _that _fun…? I'm not coming."

Matt walked to me and knelt down in front of my bed. "Please", he said, trying to do the puppy eyes again.

What made him want me to come so bad…? Didn't he have any friends whom to ask? Oh, right – he didn't.

"C'mon, I'll buy you some chocolate", Matt said again.

I looked away from him, remaining silent for a couple of seconds. Why did he want me to come…? I couldn't come up with any proper reason for that…

"Well… I'm running out of chocolate anyway… So… Whatever, I'll come", I said after a long moment of silence.

So I gave in. But it meant absolutely nothing. I agreed to go with him just because I would get chocolate. And perhaps I felt a little bit of pity towards him for not having any friends. He was irritating so it was no wonder that he didn't have any…

But however, this could also be a great chance to pay him back what had happened yesterday…

* * *

In the downtown we probably spent several hours in the game shop. Matt was running around like a kid in a candy store, showing me all kinds of games. I couldn't have cared less. I was just hoping that we could leave and never come back to that place. I tried to come up with plans to bay him back yesterday's event but he kept constantly interrupting my thoughts.

"Wow, this one is so cool", Matt said, showing me a game that didn't really look different from the other ones. "I've wanted to get this like… like… forever…" the goggle-head said dreamingly.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Yeah, that's just so cool…" I muttered sarcastically. "But how about this: you just buy it and we leave this place?"

Matt looked at me with a sad face, hesitating. "I can't…" he said.

"What? You can't buy it?" I asked. "Why not?"

"I've got no money", the he replied, extending his arms to the sides.

I think my eyebrow twitched. I looked at him, taking a deep breath. "Then, tell me, Matt, why did we even come to this shop?"

I managed to keep my voice calm but by looking at Matt's face, I could tell that I probably looked pretty angry.

"I just said I'd like to come here to see if there is something new here…" Matt said putting the game he had been holding back to the shelf.

"But you said you'd like to buy some new games", I said. Or… had he expected that_ I_ would have bought some for him…? Was that why he had asked me to come…?

"I _would_", Matt said. "But it's just that I don't have enough money…"

I massaged my forehead with my hand, taking a deep breath again. Matt was an idiot. A complete idiot. And now he was making a fool out of me, too.

"Can we just leave now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

Matt nodded, glancing at the games in the shelf one more time before following me to the exit.

* * *

Next we headed for the super market. Matt took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket while we were walking. He lit one cigarette and placed it in between his lips. Then he offered the packet to me. I glanced at it briefly. There was only one cigarette left and he was still offering it to me. I shook my head as a sign of rejection. Matt didn't seem to mind. He just shrugged and put the packet back into his pocket.

I didn't smoke. Cigarettes smelled bad and of course they were very unhealthy as well. Oh Matt, Matt, Matt… What a bad habit…

I was glad to get to the super market since our visit in the game shop had been pure wasting of time. Though, Matt had seemed to be enjoying himself there. Well, of course it was generally known that he was stupid and stupid people had stupid ways of having fun.

"Remember what you promised to me?" I asked, looking at Matt when we entered the super market.

Matt had thrown his cigarette away. "Yeah, yeah…" he muttered gloomily. "What kind of chocolate do you want then?" he asked.

I led him to the candies and started to search for my favorite chocolate brand.

"Hopefully it isn't anything too expensive…" Matt muttered, partly to me, partly to himself.

"Only the best for me", I replied. "Do I look like a guy who would approve of something cheap?"

I turned to look at him. He stared back at me, studying my appearance carefully with his eyes, probably trying to decide whether I was a guy with simple and cheap tastes or a guy with an expensive taste. Suddenly I found it very hard to look away from him. His gaze was so full of interest and curiosity. And I realized that I hadn't really watched him closely ever before. His appearance was not only unusual but interesting, too…

"Um… Have you already decided?" Matt asked, quickly turning his gaze away.

I had completely frozen to stare at him. I wasn't sure if I had just seen him blushing. Just a little… maybe… when he had turned his gaze away.

"Mello…?" he asked timidly, not looking at me.

"Oh, yes…" I replied slowly – and managed to sound like a complete idiot. I quickly handed him the chocolate bar I had chosen.

He grabbed it gawkily, almost dropping it when his fingertips touched my hand.

So he wasn't only stupid but clumsy as well… I looked at him like I had felt ashamed for him. Perhaps I did. He was just so… I didn't know the right word to describe him.

Matt pressed the chocolate bar against his chest with his both hands, taking a deep breath.

"Carefully, it'll melt if you touch it too much", I snapped at him. "C'mon already."

He followed me condescendingly and paid for the chocolate bar. I took it from him and started to eat it immediately.

When we got out of the market, Matt lit his last cigarette.

"Shall we go back now?" I asked him. "It's getting late…"

"Wait a sec", he said to me, stopping. "I need to get more cigarettes."

"Addict", I muttered under my breath.

He heard me. "I'm nothing like an addict compared to you", he said. "You'll get fat if you keep eating chocolate like that."

"And you'll die young if you keep smoking like that", I retorted. "You should mind your own business. I don't care what you say."

"I know…" Matt muttered, having the cigarette in between his lips.

"Great, then you can just shut up." I passed by him, heading my steps back for Wammy's House.

I didn't hear Matt following me. I stopped and turned around. "Hey, aren't you coming?" I asked him.

"Yeah… But the cigarettes…" Matt muttered, showing the empty packet to me.

"Why didn't you buy them when we were in the market?" I asked. "No… Wait… Don't tell me you didn't have any money after buying this chocolate for me…"

"Well… that, too, but… You know… I'm not 18 yet…"

"Oh…"

I sighed. What an idiot he was.

"You're an idiot, did you know?" I said to him.

"I…" he muttered, twisting his hands awkwardly. "Hey, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Where did you think you'd get the cigarettes?"

"I'd ask someone to buy me some…" he replied, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. "Like who…?"

"How about those guys over there?"

I looked at the three men Matt was pointing at.

"Matt… I don't think this – "

But Matt was already going. I ran after him. That stupid idiot would soon get himself killed – or even _worse_… If there was anything worse than that…

The men saw Matt approaching. They said something to each other but at that point Matt was too far from them to hear it. I walked right behind Matt's back, glancing at the men doubtfully. All three of them were smoking and drinking beer and by the way, their appearance didn't look particularly neat or anything…

"Excuse me", Matt said to them, stopping, keeping a short distance to the men.

"Well, but hi there, young man", one of the men said to Matt. He had a black beard and he was really drunk. "How are you doing?"

"Fine thanks", Matt replied. "I was wondering if you guys could chuck me some cigarettes…"

The men exchanged glances with each others. Then the black-bearded man nodded. "Why not…" he said carelessly. "Why don't you and your friend join us to have some fun?"

Matt turned to look at me. He didn't seem to be so sure about this anymore. I wasn't either. But I remained silent.

"C'mon", one of the men said, handing us bottles of beer. To Matt he gave a packet of cigarettes.

"Generous of them…" Matt muttered to me so quietly that the drunken men didn't hear it.

"_Far too_ generous…" I muttered back. "I think we should just…"

"What are you two whispering there?" asked one of the drunken men. "That's pretty impolite behavior, you know…"

"Oh, absolutely nothing", Matt replied, taking a sip of his beer.

I had a very bad feeling about this but I didn't want to look like a coward when everyone was now staring at me to see if I had enough guts to taste the beer. I took bigger sip than Matt had taken and swallowed it, managing to keep a calm face. It didn't taste too good…

The men looked at me and Matt, laughing and encouraging us to have some more.

I didn't know how much time we had spent with those men but I gradually started to feel very funny… A bit dizzy and strangely warm… It was dark already and I couldn't see or hear anyone else anywhere nearby.

We were sitting on the ground, in a circle. Matt was sitting next to me on the other side and one of the three men on the other. I hadn't said anything during the whole time and I didn't feel like talking. Actually, I was a bit drowsy… Matt had handled the talking side and he had done great job so far – though, I hadn't listened to him very much… I just wanted to return to Wammy's and I had had a bad feeling about these three guys since we first saw them. But still we were here… sitting with them, drinking beer and chatting…

"Why don't you come to our place?" one of the men suggested to us.

I didn't think it was a good idea. I looked at Matt who, based on his expression, seemed to agree with me.

"Uh… I think we should actually be going already…" Matt muttered with an unclear voice. I had never heard him talking like that. He had to be really drunk…

"Oh… C'mon, you can't leave yet", the man next to me said. "The fun is just about to start…"

"Yeah… But we _really_ should be going…" Matt said.

"Well… How about you then?" the man next to me asked, turning to look at my face. "You've been awfully quiet all the time."

I decided that it would be best if I didn't reply. I tried to stand up but he wrapped one of his large arms around my waist and pulled me back down. His grip was too tight. It was hurting me. I winced, trying to get off.

"Let go of him", I heard Matt saying.

"Oh, c'mon…" the man said. His face was awfully close to mine. I could smell the beer in his breath. I felt his hand sliding down to touch my hip. Now I really tried to struggle myself free.

"Stop it! Let go of him!" Matt yelled at the man.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" the man slurred. "No… wait… Did you just say _him_…?"

"Yeah, I did…" Matt slowly replied.

"Let go of me, you wino…!" I croaked, pushing the man away.

Now he finally let go, freezing to stare at me. "So… you're… you're _a guy_…?" he asked, seeming to be totally confused.

"Yes, I am", I replied, standing up, trying not to lose my balance. My head was spinning. I didn't understand how that man could have ever thought that I was… a girl.

I grabbed Matt's coat and pulled him up.

"We're leaving", I said, dragging the goggled-head with me.

* * *

"I won't do that ever again!" I shouted at Matt while we were wobbling back to Wammy's. We both knew that Roger would be mad if he saw us being drunk.

"Yeah… Me neither…" Matt agreed.

We had wrapped our arms around each other's necks to make it easier to keep our balance.

"Do I really look like a girl that much…?" I asked, sounding more worried than I wanted to show that I was.

Matt was currently trying to light a cigarette. He looked at me. It took a while from him to reply.

"No… You don't…" he said. "But it's pretty dark here and the men were _really _drunk…"

"But _still_…" I muttered angrily.

"Hey, you look good", Matt said to me, shaking my shoulder casually.

"Thanks…" I replied slowly. I didn't know at what point I had stopped walking. Matt had stopped, too.

"You know…" I began. "I… I'd like to thank you for buying me the chocolate…"

I had finished eating it a long time ago and only now I happened to think of thanking Matt.

"You're welcome", Matt replied, taking a breath from his cigarette.

"You know…" I said again, trying to reach for his gaze. I think I even smiled at him. "You actually look pretty hot when you're smoking…" And that came out completely without thinking.

Matt blinked his eyes behind the goggles. He looked at me like he hadn't believed his own ears. "I… do…?" He almost dropped the cigarette.

At this point I think I blushed. "Yeah, you do…"

He smiled shyly, obviously trying to hide the happiness he felt. I was astonished to find myself thinking that he looked very cute and adorable when he was smiling like that.

"Mello…" he said quietly, seeming to be hesitating a little.

"Yes, what is it, Matt?" I asked, holding my hands on his shoulders.

"Mello, I had really nice time with you today", he said and even though he was really drunk, he sounded amazingly sincere.

I snorted and shook my head. "Liar", I said, even chuckling a little. "You probably hate me."

Matt stared at me like I had said something absolutely stupid. "Why would I hate you?" he asked.

"Because…"

I didn't know if it was just because I was drunk but my mind worked so damn slowly. Why didn't Matt hate me? I didn't know why. I had always been so mean to him… I thought… that would make him hate me… I didn't like him. How could he like _me_ – a person who had always treated him so badly…?

"So you're saying that… you _don't _hate me…?" I asked, my voice slurring.

"No, absolutely not", Matt replied immediately. "Mello, I like you very much! You're smart and handsome and…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" I muttered, trying to understand what he was saying. This just didn't make any sense… He had to be really drunk because he said things like that…

"You think I'm handsome…?" I asked.

"And smart", Matt added.

"And smart…" I echoed.

"And you think I look hot when I'm smoking", Matt said, grinning smugly, having the cigarette in between his lips.

I probably blushed, trying to avoid his gaze. I couldn't believe I had just said that… I had to be _really_ drunk if I blurted out things like that…

"But you know… You really should quit smoking…" I said to him.

"Why?" he asked. "I want to look good. Why, do you mean that you'd miss me if I died young?"

"Don't get cocky", I said to him.

"You wouldn't miss me…?" he asked, faking a sad tone.

"No, I didn't mean I wouldn't… Ah, whatever… Just don't get cocky. I'm still mad at you for what happened yesterday."

"Aw, c'mon, Mels…" he said.

"What did you just call me…?" I asked, frowning.

"Mels", Matt replied.

"I don't like it. Don't call me that."

"Why? I think it's cute", he said innocently, smiling at me.

"No… it's not… I think it's… sappy", I said, wincing in disgust.

"No, it is cute – just like you are."

"I'm not cute…" I argued. "Cute is lame."

"Then you're lame", he said.

"I'm not lame."

"Yes, you are."

Lame, he said. I decided to show him that I wasn't. I grabbed his hair with my other hand and his coat with other and pulled him close to me. He gasped air and froze to stare at me. The cigarette dropped out of his mouth. I stole a kiss from his lips.

He was still staring at me, mouth left open. I had to admit that he now looked like an idiot more than ever before. But I the blush on his cheeks made him look like a cute idiot. This time I gripped his face, being gentler than a moment ago and pressed my lips against his. Confidence took over when I felt his body going flabby – almost literally melting – in my arms. His reaction made me gain more confidence and encouraged me to kiss him even more passionately. And though I wouldn't admit that to him, there was no denying that kissing him felt so damn hot.

* * *

I woke up and opened my eyes, for once, not because Matt had been there stealing my pillow or my covers. I had woken up by myself. I yawned, deciding to continue sleeping since I had a nice, warm feeling and I didn't want to leave the soft bed. Not just yet… A little nap would hurt.

I adjusted my sleeping position and felt something warm right next to me – something that didn't belong in my bed. I opened my eyes again to see what it was.

"_Matt_? What the heck are you doing in my bed…?" I asked, pushing him away from me.

He yawned, rubbed his eyes and focused the gaze of his drowsy eyes on me. "That's a very good question…" he muttered. "No… Actually… this is my bed."

"What?" I shrieked. I leered around and realized that he was right. Then… the question was: What the heck was I doing in _his _bed?

"Um… What exactly happened yesterday…?" I asked him.

"I think… that after being in the super market we met those guys and drank some beer…" Matt said. "Do you remember that?"

I suddenly realized how much my head was hurting. "Yeah, I definitely do remember that…" And I also remembered that awful man who had groped me – and thought that I was a girl.

"And after that…? How did we get back here and… ended up in the same bed…?" I asked, trying to avoid his gaze.

"What? You don't remember any of that?" Matt asked, sounding astonished.

"Any of _what_ exactly…?" I asked, starting to get worried. What had I done that I couldn't recall…?

"You're kidding, right?" Matt said, lifting an eyebrow. "You do remember what happened after we left those guys and got here, right?"

"No, I don't", I said. "I don't remember anything what happened after we left those stupid guys."

Matt was staring at me, having an odd expression on his face. Now I was really getting worried. I needed to know what had happened.

"Matt, tell me", I demanded. "Tell me everything what happened after we left the downtown."

Matt sighed. "Pity…" he said. "It's such a shame that you don't remember any of it. I was really enjoying myself yesterday… And you seemed to be enjoying yourself just as much as I was."

He stood up from the bed and I saw that he had nothing but his boxers on.

"Now where are my clothes…?" he muttered and started looking for them on the floor.

I gulped and blushed, lifting up my cover to see what I was wearing. Only boxers, nothing more… Just like him. Oh shit… What did this mean…?

Matt had found his clothes and was currently putting them on. He turned to look at me. "Is everything okay?"

"Matt, you _really_ need to tell me what happened yesterday", I said, having really serious tone in my voice.

But unfortunately Matt didn't take me seriously. He chuckled. "Since you're so smart and everything, I suppose you could figure that out all by yourself", he just said. "I'm not going to tell you. I'm off to have some breakfast. See you later, Mels."

He left me there on the bed, wondering what the heck everything was about.

Mels… He had just called me Mels.

My stomach made a flip. That nickname brought everything back into my mind.

Oh shit… I buried my face in my hands. Just what had I done…?

Man, I hated Matt so much for all this. But man, I was also so in love with him.

* * *

**Okay... I think this fic is pretty weird but you can put that down to the author's weirdness... ;D Anyway, it's completely up to the readers to decide what actually happened to Matt and Mello after they got back to Wammy's. I decided to leave that part a bit open since I didn't want it to be too obvious... It - meaning what...? ;DD *sigh* Whatever... You can all think whatever you want about what actually happened between the two of them. I'm just glad if you liked this fic and if it amused you. ;D**

**I want to wish happy Christmas to everyone (though it's still a bit too early for that). And happy birthday to you, Corsac Fox! おめでとうございます。 ****\^.^/ Hope you liked this fic. (:  
**

**Thanks very much for reading this. Looking forward to the next time (meaning the next update of A Beautiful Lie or any other fic I may publish). (:**

**Yours sincerely  
~ CherrySugarCube**


End file.
